What Was Once Lost is Now Found
by sweetpeaj8
Summary: Bored and alone, CeCe finds herself texting Ty. But when he comes so does something else! And as well as,some shocking news! Rated T for later chapters!


I sighed, flopping down onto my bed. Rocky took Flynn to their Karate lesson, Deuce was out with Dina, and Ty's probably out somewhere hookin' up with some girls. I groaned, taking out my new cell phone that I paid for with last week's check from Shake It Up: Chicago! I decided to txt Ty, because I know that Rocky can't have her phone on at class, Deuce never answers his, and plus I just don't Dina's number.

CeCe: Hey come ovr? Ima soo bored =/

Ty: Dnt wrry I'll make ya not bored =D

CeCe: K! Jst come on n win ya get here

Ty: K Ce

I sat up, dropping my phone in my lap, looking around my room, I saw that my window that was on the front of the apartment complex, was open. I was about to shut it when I notice Ty, sitting on the steps with his arm around some girls' scrawny shoulders! _I knew it! He's too busy with scrawny shoulders down there!_ I thought to myself, shaking my head, I bit my lip, beating the temptation to call out to her and tell her about her chicken boned shoulders! _CeCe's_ _jealous…_ Came my conscious, _Shut up! I CeCe Jones am not jealous! _I slammed my window shut.

I stood there for a moment thinking, what in the world Ty would be doing with a bag of skin and bones, but then again he's always dated the skinny, skin showing skunk bags! I looked at myself in the mirror, and smiled "Seems how he likes girls who look like strippers, maybe he'd go after me." I said to myself, walking over to my closet getting out a navy blue tank top, and some denim short shorts, and lastly my black converse!

After getting dressed I went and sat down on the couch, then all of a sudden the door opened and Ty walked in. I looked at him then picked up my phone, checking the time 12:15 I sighed, Ty came over and sat next to me on the couch. I glanced at him he looked at me and smiled. My heat did a flip-flop. "So whatchya wanna do?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders. I turned my body towards him, "I know what I don't wanna do, and that's sit here all day." I said getting up from, beside him.

I bent down in front of him, so that he'd get a glimpse of what was under my shirt. Which he did look, I looked him in the eye, as he gulped and his went wide! I smirked, "Ya know Ty…" I started, as I straddled his lap, I started playing with his tie. "I don't get what you saw in all of those other girls…" I told him, resting my head against his chest. His hands slowly trailed up my back, as if he was unsure! I pulled away, looking at him, "Yeah, neither do I… now that I have you!" he whispered, before pushing me sideways so that we were lying on the couch. My hands locked around his neck, as he came down slowly, stopping inches away from my lips, as if he was asking if it were okay. I kissed him instead, he kissed back immediately, wrapping his fingers in my hair, pulling me to him I deepened the kiss. When I imagined my first kiss, I always thought that it'd be short and sweet, and certainly not with Ty, he's my best guy friend. But man was I wrong, the kiss was long, desperate, and _hungry! _

Ty's hand trailed down my side, sliding under my legs, picking me up so that my legs wrapped around his torso. He carried me from the living room all the way into my room, kicking the door shut with his foot, he laid me on my bed. He stood at the edge for a moment, I sat up. "You're so beautiful CeCe Jones! Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, kneeling on my bed. Not thinking, I attacked him, sending us both onto the floor!

We landed with and 'oomph' surprised appeared on his face, then we both busted out laughing! "So?" Ty asked, through his laughter, "Yes, I'd love to!" I said kissing him lightly on the cheek, his face flushed up. I got up off him, helping him up he smiled. "Thanks Ce! You're a true friend, er well now I guess you're a true _girl_friend." He said taking my hand, and leading me back out to the living room, as the door opened, we both stopped. He dropped my hand, before anyone could see. "Hey darling, could you help me with the groceries?" said my mom, walking in with her hands full of paper bags, from the market.

Ty and I rushed over taking them before she dropped them. "Oh, Ty I didn't know you were coming over!" mom said enthusiastically, she turned her attention back to me. "CeCe, I've got to go back into work tonight, I don't know how long I'll be so make anything you can find." She said, then paused, I nodded my head, agreeing. After putting away all of the groceries, mom headed for the door, Ty stood close but not too close that my mom would notice a different 'vibe' between us.

As soon as the door closed, Ty pulled me back to him. I giggled at his urge of closeness, but hugged him in return. Letting go he went and sat on the couch, patting his lap, and walked on over and sat down. He turned me so that I was on his lap sideways, but still able to see him face to face. I leant in and kissed him, lightly, but all too soon the front door swung open!

My heart dropped to my stomach, I jumped off Ty's lap, "Mom! W-what are you doing…I thought you had to go to work!" I gulped, trying to not look as nervous I was. Her face showed nothing but pure shock, and happiness? She raised her hands to her hips, "I forgot my purse. CeCe Jones! You have some explaining to do! NOW." She said walking towards us. I looked back at Ty, eyes wide, pleading for help.

Ty stood up, looking confident? _Go Ty! Man I love him._ Wait I so did not just think that…Oh who am I kidding. I'm in love with Tyler Blue! He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me to him. "Mrs. Jones, please don't be angry. I love CeCe!" he said aloud. And that shocked me, for him to admit such a thing to my mother. She looked at me, "And CeCe? Do you return his feelings?" she asked me. I looked at her then to Ty, smiling I said, "I do. I love him, mom!" and with that she said that she was happy that I found someone who loved me for me, hugged the both of us, grabbed her purse and left!

All of a sudden, my phone buzzed in my pocket. Taking out my phone I saw an unknown number, on the ID, along with a text message.

?: I WILL find you. One way or another! I always get what I want.

My face fell from the smile that held up my lips, dropping into pure horrified shock, my stomach dropped, to my feet. And so did I, falling into Ty's arms.


End file.
